Hope
by MeowSap
Summary: She did not feel the aches and pains of her inevitable death when this child looked at her with curious eyes, when his soft breath touched her skin, when his smile brightened the room....EliwoodxNinian, family fic.


**Hope**

She was gone.

He sat up in bed and wiped a hand across his eyes. He could still hear the shrill wails of his infant son echoing through the hall.

Eliwood had assured his wife several times that she could stay in bed. He assisted the child almost every night, but Ninian was always by his side, never missing a moment. He had several maid-servants who were trained to care for their only son. Even his aging mother was willing to give relief to the child.

Yet Ninian persistently refused the offers. "_My Lord Eliwood…I must be with my son for as long as I can_," she had said. "_I do not know how much time I have left…but I know it will be soon._"

As much as those words stung him, he knew taking care of Roy was her only wish now. The few years she had spent with him had been delightful and far more fulfilling than either could have imagined. And now with her son, life had become even better. But anyone could see that her life was quickly fading.

Staying on earth for this extended time had finally taken its toll. Both knew of the dire consequences. His beautiful queen was dying. After their son Roy was born, she had degenerated very quickly. The stress from taking care of the boy was leading her to the point of fatigue. Her eyelids drooped from the lack of sleep. She had lost weight. Her body was weak, her hair was a mess, her entire demeanor looked worn and wan. Despair came with the night, a terrible feeling that death was upon her.

The only thing she had not lost was the redeeming glimmer in her eye, the joy she gained from her newfound family. Pure love radiated from her when she held the child in her arms. His heart melted whenever he saw the two people he loved the most in such harmony. Beautiful and heartwarming, he felt like his love for them increased with every moment. When his heart swelled, it would finally burst in a shower of love and kisses and happiness.

Those were the moments he could cherish.

* * *

She held the boy in her arms, gently coaxing him. She sang a new lullaby with her soft voice, a song for only him. Every night she composed a different song. The tempo did not match, and the lyrics did not flow, but she sang unabashed love into every note. And the small boy would suddenly cease to cry. His sleepy eyes studied his mother before closing.

Ninian felt half-asleep, yet completely alive. She did not feel the aches and pains of her inevitable death when this child looked at her with curious eyes, when his soft breath touched her skin, when his smile brightened the room. She felt restored and whole in this room with her son.

After placing the boy in his crib, she tried to imagine what he would be like when he grew up. Would he be tall and handsome as his father? Would he rule the land with wisdom and prosperity? "_Well, of course he will_," she reminded herself.

These thoughts passed her mind every evening when she held him, and she never grew tired of imagining his future.

She felt his arms wrap around her. Wearily, Ninian leaned on her husband, resting her head upon his shoulder. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she replied with a slight smile.

She had grown weary of worrying about her future and her passing. She wanted to create a better future for her son and her husband before she left. Releasing these fears and worries, she felt ready to enjoy this new day to the fullest.

They stood there for quite some time, simply watching their baby son sleep and cherishing each others presence. When the warm sunshine flooded through the window, she remembered that there was hope, a hope that always came with the morning. A contented sigh escaped her lips, and she knew all would be well. Just her and her husband and her son.

Yes, all would be well.

* * *

This fic was inspired by Plumb's song, "Me." I just thought it was beautiful, the love between a mother and her child. And somehow this fic came into existence. And for once it isn't like mushy gooshy cutesy stuff...its a little more serious, I think. I tried to incorporate a hopeful message in the end, but I don't know how effective it is. And written in my first period class for the past two mornings when I should have been working on my online class or napping...ahem, ahem... (shifty eyes)

Well anyways, I don't know what all happens in FE6, so for all I know Ninian could have died giving birth to Roy, I can't remember. But its fan fiction, so I'm allowed to do this kind of stuff. Lol. Well anyways, hope you liked it. Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
